Nadie como china
by mey09
Summary: capitulo donde kagura y okita son secuestrados seguro no fui la única a la que se le hizo raro viéndolos hablar tranquilamente? pasen y dejen sus criticas siempre son bien recibidas y mejoro
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie como China**

inspirado en el cap 187 s

Aclaro: los dialogo son del anime , los pensamientos de okita son míos

**- nunca te hubiera visto tan inseguro dice kagura mirando a okita******

**- los sádicos también tenemos sentimientos ,a veces quisiera que fueran más amable conmigo ****  
><strong>  
>Okita nunca se imagino que esa china monstruo pudiera comprenderlo tan bien<p>

Sin peleas ,sin insultos simplemente hablaban normalmente y que China se diera cuenta de su inseguridad y de todo lo que pasa no se lo tenía algo sorprendido

**- que tanto has hecho en tu vida para que tanta gente te odie ,aunque tuvieras un millón de vidas no podrías arreglarlo ******

**- es porque vivo matando a otros, no importa si es una una niña o dos ,no puedo negar el hecho de que soy un asesino ******

**-estas muy lejos de ser un asesino dice kagura**

Esta chica China ... No se supone que es mi enemiga , mi rival ?como puede decir que estoy lejos de ser un asesino ,como puedo mirarme y decirme eso como podemos hablar tan tranquilamente y comprendernos tan bien es como si todo el mundo ha desaparecido y sólo estamos los dos cursi pero cierto

Kagura y okita seguían hablando tranquilamente hasta que ...

**-Te puedo hacer una pregunta dice okita****  
><strong>  
>Kagura lo miraba detenidamente por un momento no sentía odio ni deseo de matarlo<p>

-**no hay problema si me cago aquí ?******

**-Que! Lo dices en serio?**

El ambiente y toda esa conexión que hubo en ese momento se esfumó.

Quería hacer un fanfic de este capitulo porque en serio se vio como se comprendían y no es cosa mía a los mismo seiyus de okita y kagura los entrevistaron y hablaron sobre este arco y como se conectaban ( los seiyus nos apoyan Bitch )

Tendrá segundo capitulo XD y el 2 será bien corto el porqué el nombre del fic

Muchas gracias a emelyeql15 por su consejos de los dialogos ven? Sus comentarios me hacen mejorar y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo

Sobre el otro fic no tengo inspiración en serio trato de seguirlo y borro luego escribo ,borro pero no lo dejare a medias este ni ningún otro fic

besos y cuídense


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel incidente

Okita estaba acostada con su máscara puesta ,todos suponían que estaba durmiendo pero en realidad estaba pensando ,pensando en la estúpida chica China ,cuando quedaron atrapados hace un mes hablaban tan normalmente que era difícil de creer se supone que son enemigos ,rivales no pueden hablar así, también pensaba cuando casi la golpean ,el llegó para defenderla y grito: a esa chica sólo le puedo dar yo!

Sonó demasiado posesivo como si ella fuera de el? si tanto la odia, si es su enemiga porque la defendí? Y porque dije esas asquerosas palabras debió dejar que le dieran el golpe final así no tendría que ver su horrorosa cara ,tal vez se siente atraído hacia ella por eso la defendió y siempre busca pelea con ella ? No! Pensó okita la defendió porque sólo el va a vencerla y es su rival además quien se enamoraría de una chica marimacha,con ese asqueroso vocabulario de camionero,además come como un animal ,una bestia hasta me asquea,más fuerte que cualquier hombre ,es terca ,insoportable ,nadie como esa chica China sólo un loco se enamoraría de ella ...

**Y pensar que ese loco sería yo .****  
><strong>

Este fic aún da para más estoy pensando hacer un CAP ya okita acepto sus sentimientos creo que puede haber un CAP 3 si sigo el cap sera mas largo es que escribo en el celular y ahi se ve tanto

Incluí el momento cuando el la salva yo morí cuando dijo : a esta chica sólo le puedo dar yo XD imaginen cuando en el manga le dijo entonces yo te tomare como esposa casi me da un infarto de la emoción ojalá que todas mis parejas favoritas dijeran eso

Creo que la personalidad se me salió de las manos XD en fin besos y abrazos me verán a menudo por aquí (vacaciones yeah hasta febrero u.u)


End file.
